psia_paczkafandomcom-20200213-history
Użytkownik:GosiElla
O mnie Jestem Gosia. Mam 17 lat. Lubię Pound Puppies: Psia paczka, MLP: Fim, Żółwika Sammy'ego i spółkę, Pingwiny z Madagaskaru i New Moomin 1972. Uwielbiam rysować, pisać artykuły i uczyć się języków obcych. Umiem powiedzieć "dziękuję" w dziewięciu językach. Kocham książki przygodowe i kryminały, sama zaś piszę romansidła. Potrafię grać na keyboard'ie. Moja ulubiona postać z serialu Pound Puppies to Cookie. Jestem wielką fanką pairingu Lucky&Cookie. Ranking moich ulubionych odcinków? Cóż, najbardziej lubię epizody skupiające się na mojej idolce, do której mam dosć podobny charakter. Oto czołówka: 1. When Niblet Met Giblet. 2. Rebel Without a Collar. 3. The General. 4. Mutternal Instincts. 5. Nightmare on Pound Street. Jak widzicie, cztery pozycje zajmują odcinki pierwszego sezonu, tylko jeden jest z trzeciego xD. Jeżeli miałabym wybierać sezonami, to najbardziej przypadły mi do gustu (wg kolejności w sezonie): Sezon 1-szy: Nightmare on Pound Street, Rebound (odcinek), The General, My Fair Rebound, Rebel Without a Collar, Bone Voyage, Olaf in Love, Mutternal Instincts; Sezon 2-gi: The Super Secret Pup Club, The Accidental Pup Star, No Dogs Allowed, Pound Preemies (przede wszystkim scena, gdzie Lucky zemdlał xD); Sezon 3-ci: Hot Dawg!, I'm Ready for my Close Pup (aczkolwiek ten cały sitcom był trochę dziwny xD), When Niblet Met Giblet, The Truth Is in Hear, Lord of the Fleas, The Road to Empawerment, Lucky Has to Move. Mój wkład * wkład Moje ulubione strony * Blog, który założyłam sama: "Lista". * Kontynuacja "Listy": "Pluszowy terror" * Oraz blog, który założyłam z RendienRise: "Przechytrzyć przeznaczenie". * Mój YouTube. * Moja wikipedia. * Mój DeviantArt. Ulubione filmy i seriale nieanimowane: - Korona Królów, - Ojciec Mateusz, - Ranczo, - Miasto 44, - Hobbit, - Władca pierścieni, - Czterej pancerni i pies, - Stawka większa niż życie, - Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową, - Pan Samochodzik i Templariusze, - Czas honoru, - Alternatywy 4, - Ojciec Mateusz, - Harry Potter (wszystkie części), - Opowieści z Narnii, - Obcy kontra Predator, - Obcy- decydujące starcie, - Obcy- ósmy pasażer "Nostromo". Ulubione seriale animowane: - Żółwik Sammy i spółka (założyłam wiki o nich) - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, - Rodzina Rabatków, - Pound puppies: Psia paczka, - Tabaluga :P, - My little pony: Przyjaźń to magia, - Pingwiny z Madagaskaru, - Atomówki, - New Moomin (1972)- to jest najbardziej zarąbista bajka japońskiej produkcji (jestem założycielką wiki o nich), - Muminki xD, - Madagaskar, - Kung- fu panda, - Kung- fu panda- legenda o niezwykłości, - Pac-man i upiorne przygody, - Sally Bollywood, - Marta mówi, - Gumisie :3, - Shrek, - Król lew, - Gawayn, - Sherlock Yack. Uwielbiam: - Pound puppies: Psia paczka (serial, wiki), - Żółwika Sammy'ego i spółkę (serial, wiki), - New Moomin (1972), - My little pony: Przyjaźń to magia (serial, wiki), - Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (serial, film, wiki i wiki fanowską), - Madagaskar 1,2 i 3, - My little pony: Equestria girls, - My little pony: Equestria girls Rainbows Rocks, - "Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową", - "Czterej pancerni i pies", - "Stawka większa niż życie", - Czytać książki, - Ptaszki, - Rysować, - Patriotyzm (sama jestem patriotką), - Śpiewać (mimo, że nie zawsze mi wychodzi, obejrzyj na moim YT i sam/a oceń), - Grać na keyboardzie. Lubię: - Grać na komputerze, - Oglądać telewizję. Nie lubię: - Spamów, - Spoilerów, o które nie proszę. Nienawidzę: - Komunizmu, - Justina Biebera, - Brokułów, - Marchwi, - Szpinaku.